What If
by ChocoholicBrunette14
Summary: What if Alice left Wonderland and never returned for 70 years? What if her granddaughter and three other girls fell down the rabbit hole? They're complete strangers to each other but now they're all in the same situation. Wonderland, meet the outsiders who know EXACTLY what's going on! And can they REALLY help the role holders get over the heartbreak of their beloved outsider?


What if Alice left Wonderland and never returned for 70 years? What if her granddaughter and three other girls fell down the rabbit hole? They're complete strangers to each other but now they're all in the same situation. Wonderland, meet the outsiders who know EXACTLY what's going on! And can these girls REALLY help the role holders get over the heartbreak of they're beloved outsider?

A/N: so since I have writers block on chapter six of Natalia fell down the rabbit hole, and because I told my friends that I would write us into HNKNA, this was born. Whenever I get writers block for either story is when either story will be updated.

Clary West belongs to me

Anastasia or Ana Heart belongs to Lepercohn97

Naoma belongs to my friend Chantelle

And Romin Time belongs to my friend Seanta

Clary

I just got home from a stressful day at school and the last thing I needed was my bratty older sisters to bug me right now and make me do their stuff for them. On top of that, I have A TON of homework. I flopped down my bag and I found a note from my mom. "Clary, I'm not going to be home 'til late there's stuff in the fridge for you, Megan, and Emma to eat. Make sure the cat doesn't get out.

~Mom" I read the note with a blank expression. I looked around the house to find the stupid cat on my window sill. "Crap!" I shouted as I ran outside the cat running away as I tried to catch it. The ground below me suddenly disappeared as I found myself falling and screaming down a hole.

Naoma Rose

Walking through the park, my thoughts on my ex. To most people, those who cared enough to wonder at least, I probably looked like a some what lost girl, with a lot on her mind. Which was true enough. STOP IT! I screamed to myself. No moping. Think about something else. Just as I thought that a weird voice yelled at me, and the ground rose up to meet me. Except it wasn't there anymore. I was falling through a hole.

Romin Time

"Rom! Lead the bulls in the butchery" uncle Jim yelled. I sighed "yea yea" pulling my belt tight and my sleeves pulled up I marched out to the muddy field Flower the wild wolf trotting close to my heels. I gave him a pat "good boy. Keeping a close eye on those coyotes huh?" I smiled as he wagged his tail. " go get them" with that he zoomed across the field blazing around the cattle forcing them to the barn. I suddenly caught eye on Blu, my favorite bull, he was laying down; no matter how many time Flower nipped at his flanks he would move. " enough boy". He quickly left the Dumb bull alone and took his position at my side as we walked up to the sick cow. I got down on my knees to see Blu was stuck in a HOLE! The bull was huge, huge enough to get himself stuck. I wrapped the rope that I carried with me around his massive horn. " Flower hold." The wolf quickly grabbed hold of the rope with his massive jaws. We heaved and heaved the bull wiggling till finally he was out. Flower quickly chased the bull to the barn. The hole was large and dark I carefully leaned forward. "Jump" something whispered. I glanced around to see no one. GRRR I turned to see Flower growling. "Flower?" The wolf charged shoving me off my balance and tumbling across the ground right into the hole. The feeling of the decent sent gushes of wind up my shirt. All I could hear was the bark of Flower and the smell of cattle poop.

Ana Heart

So I was just sitting around, eating my lunch with my little brother in the local sushi restaurant when all of a sudden, a random bunny appears in front of my face. Living in Japan, where this kind of thing happens on a day to day basis, it didn't really bug me to much. I just knocked him out of the way and continued on with my sushi. "Ana, you better keep an eye on that rabbit. He seems to be after your vegetables..." My brother says, stuffing another bite into his already full mouth.

"Yeah, I know," I reply, kicking the rabbit over the table. I laugh softly as I hear his little bunny screams get farther away and for the next ten minutes or so I continue to eat my lunch in peace. "Ana, he's back..." My brother says suddenly as he gets up to throw away his trash. Groaning, I turn around and sure enough that little rascal was sitting right there in all is little rabbit glory. "I thought I made it clear that you weren't welcome." That little ass just kept staring at me with his beady little eyes.

Being me, I decided to pick the little fucker up by his fuzzy ears and carry him over to the nearest pot hole when all of a sudden, I'm no longer holding a bunny but a full grown man dressed as a bunny.

"What the hell?!" I cry, taking a step backward and almost fall into the hole. "I wouldn't do that little miss!" The man smirks, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. With a sudden swiftness, that asshole has his arms around me and we're falling into a black abyss.


End file.
